


Clockwork

by Anonymous



Series: My 2016 Kinkmeme Retrospective [4]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:35:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28501575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: It was the summer heat talking and come autumn, Finn will be cooled off and five hundred miles away from this forsaken hellhole of a town. That was the plan he'd made at the beginning of summer, a plan he wanted to stick, too, until he found himself mindlessly walking into the little cafe...A misfire cafe AU fill for: "Bus stop at the terminal Be right there. in Ten"Written 4-17-2016. (9:20 PM). (Link to original fill within; actually helps to glance at the misfire & responses to get some of the references in the fic).
Relationships: Finn/Kylo Ren
Series: My 2016 Kinkmeme Retrospective [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087706
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: Anonymous





	Clockwork

**Author's Note:**

> There is a note in Part 1 of this Series to explain the context of why I am posting this, I will copy-paste it here when I have finished uploading so I can go through and fix them all at once!
> 
> I unabashedly still like this one a little mainly because it was a misfire fill and I cannot believe I have the same brain as I did back then. I don't think I have this level of creativity anymore! (Maybe I do, who knows!) This one is an AU and again, Kylo may be OOC. Sarcastic tease/jerk is in-character for me though. 
> 
> There are A LOT of little things / references in this fic that make more sense if you look at the misfire that inspired it: https://tfa-kink.dreamwidth.org/3961.html?thread=8538745#cmt8538745

He gets on everyday, like clockwork, at the bus stop at the terminal and gets off, like clockwork, at the bus stop near the docking bay of Pier 96. He rides for ten minutes -- five stops -- and always exits through the back door.  
  
Once, on one of those rare days when the bus was early, Finn got to watch where he walked to after he got off. It shouldn't have shocked him as much as it did since there was nothing else near the stop. With a smooth gait, he walked into the little cafe where Ron St meets Paul Ave. _Platform 9 and 3/4_. While the bus lingered at the stop, waiting for time to catch up with them, Finn was tempted to get off the bus and enter the cafe.  
  
Finn would never do that, of course but the thick, molasses air and oppressive summer heat made Finn think of stupid things. Like how pale his mystery man managed to stay when there hadn't been a cloud in over three weeks. Or how he always read a new book each day when he couldn't possibly have finished the last one. Or how he always wore all black even as everyone in their town stripped down to their underwear.  
  
Sometimes, when his bus attraction was particularly engrossed in his novel, Finn would stare and wonder what the mysterious young man had sucked on to make his lips so lush and provocative.  
  
It was the summer heat talking and come autumn, Finn will be cooled off and five hundred miles away from this forsaken hellhole of a town. That was the plan he'd made at the beginning of summer, a plan he wanted to stick, too, until he found himself mindlessly walking into the little cafe on Paul & Ryan. It's probably okay. It's five in the afternoon or evening or whatever and his mystery man probably went home. Who worked from seven in the morning till five? That's nine hours and there is no way he's here for --  
  
He's there. Been there for nine hours, Finn guesses, but oh shit. This is wrong and dirty and even the posters for the new sci-fi film plastered on the walls seem to be shaming him for all of his life choices. _This is not the droid you're looking for._ Except the droid Finn was looking for _was_ here and he was behind the counter reading an absurdly long book.  
  
"Can I help you?"  
  
Finn is chuckling more nervously than someone in a coffee shop should be. "Yes, one whole coffee please," he replied.  
  
"We have 12, 16 and 18 ounces only."  
  
"Uh, then twelve."  
  
"Hot or iced?"  
  
"Uh," His mouth is dry. "Iced."  
  
The man shrugged and went to make his drink. But beforehand, Finn caught the name tag. _Ben_. "One twenty-six."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You have to pay for the drink."  
  
"Oh, yeah. Sure," Finn rustles around his pockets for change and manages to spill an assortment of coins and bills on the counter from his wallet. "Fuck!" he whispers, trying to wrangle the mess while smiling up at Ben.  
  
"You're always staring at me on the bus," Ben says as Finn manages to count out twenty-six cents. Finn's went deep red and he felt hotter than the stifling heat just outside the door. _Fuck_. He shouldn't have come in here. He looks like a stalker. Fuck fuck fuck --- "Then again I only know because I'm staring, too."  
  
"You what?" Finn questioned stupidly.  
  
Ben has already put his book down. "I stare. At your arms and wonder how often you work out. At your eyes and wonder who it is that gets to see those eyes every morning. At your hands and wondering what they would feel like exploring every inch of me..." It was almost like Ben was trying to lean as much into Finn's space as possible, trying to take his voice lower and lower, trying to _kill_ Finn with his words. "What do you think about when you stare at me?"  
  
Finn gulps. "Your lips. Whether you finish the books you start. Whether your warm in your black outfits."  
  
Ben retreats back behind the counter with a burst of laughter. "You're kidding?"  
  
"No, really..." Finn stuttered.  
  
"You're cute," Ben says, laughing. "Too cute. What's your name?"  
  
"Finn."  
  
"I'm Ben," his voice trickled out like honey and Finn's toes curled. "Do you normally check guys out, follow them to their work and then not indulge them in some dirty talk?"  
  
"I could if you want me to," Finn responds deathly serious. "You know, talk dirty."  
  
Ben laughed even louder and pointed over Finn's shoulder to a scandalized senior citizen. The old lady shook her head and walked out of the shop. "Maybe when the places is closed?" Ben says when he finally stops. "Here," Ben hands him a flyer from the counter. "My band is playing tonight, you could come watch. Add another stop to your stalking map of me."  
  
 _Funeral City 350000000 DEAD_. "Kind of a long name," Finn smiles.  
  
"It's kind of a dumb band but it's fun,"  
  
"Whose Kylo Ren?" Finn questions, reading the small print at the bottom with the band's info.  
  
"It's my stage name."  
  
" _Kylo Ren_?" Finn repeats with a laugh. It goes quiet for a second until Finn blurts: "Could I have your number then? To help find the place in case I get lost?"  
  
"You mean the place practically next door?"  
  
"Yeah...?" Finn says hopefully.  
  
Ben grins and shrugs. "Wouldn't want you to get lost, I guess.  
  
Ben begins spouting a string of numbers the younger man barely catches. Finn nods and hits save. "All right, got it. Have it saved as 'Kylo Ren'."  
  
Ben's face drops immediately and he reaches for Finn's phone. "Oh my god, I'm sorry I even said that. Please delete it. I hate that stage name, I picked it when I was 13 and kept it sentimentally. I can't stand the thought of that being the name you see when I call."  
  
It was Finn's turn to grin as he moved the phone away from the dark haired man. "Nope! It's here to --" Finn stops. "When you call?"  
  
"Yeah," Ben nods. His voice is low again. "I can call, right?"  
  
"Of course," Finn says, face warming up. He drums the desk as the door chimes open with another customer. "So," He's walking backwards now, waving his phone and the flyer wildly. "So I'll see you tonight, Ben?"  
  
"All night probably, Finn," he laughs as a nervous customer walks to the counter.  
  
"Right, Ben," Finn chuckles nervously again, loudly.  
  
Ben smiles a goodbye as the little bells on the door chimed again to let Finn out.  
  
In the warm summer night's breeze and his excitement, he didn't even notice he forgot his drink.

**Author's Note:**

> I must have been out of my ever-loving mind because IDK where the HECK one would find even a drip coffee for $1.26!!!!


End file.
